All This Was A Blessing
by KRKCxForever
Summary: For XemSai day 2014! Based in the same universe as 'I Quite Like It (MarVex)'


All This Was A Blessing

* * *

For XemSai day 2014! Based in the same universe as 'I Quite Like It (MarVex)'

* * *

You had never thought you would ever lay like this, a young man curled up against you as he slept while you read your favorite novels before falling asleep. The moment he walked into your life he changed everything.

It had all started one day during a particularly slow day at the shop you owned. The shop was called 'Sugary Delight' you only had three employees: A male you started the company with (But refuses to say he is the co-owner of the store) Marluxia and his two best friends: Roxas and Demyx. All three you enjoyed watching wear a uniform that was a little odd compared to everyone else's tastes: French maid outfits with animal parts. Marluxia was a cat, Demyx a bunny, and Roxas a angel. You merely sat in your office filing paperwork.

Everyone did something a little different at the store: Roxas mainly worked the candy counter, Demyx worked the small ice cream parlor that they had, and finally Marluxia brought the cakes or pies to the awaiting customers from the bakery part. But today the three workers simply sat at the ice parlor all eating a cold treat since it was a particularly warm day: Marluxia nibbling on a Strawberry Shortcake ice cream bar, Roxas a soft serve vanilla cone with M'n'Ms on top while Demyx was drinking a chocolate milkshake. You had simply grabbed a ice cream bar earlier and shoved it in your freezer pack and now were eating it while finishing up the taxes.

Marluxia appeared in your office "Sir there's a young man here asking if we are hiring. What should I tell him?" he asked. You looked up from your papers to see the pinkette standing there, you tapped a ball point pen against your chin for a moment before shrugging

"I guess so, would allow you and the others more time off. Let me see him." You told Marluxia. The male nodded walking off as the bell chimed and his heels clicked against the floor, a few moments later you found yourself staring at a rather…cute boy. Cute might not have been the best word for him but that's all you could come up with at the moment: his hair was long and blue, parts of it was spike and it seemed to end at about his mid back from what you could tell. His eyes were a lovely golden color that almost were like your own amber eyes only a lighter color, his pointed ears were studded with little sliver studs. Between those golden eyes was a x shaped scar that was rather intriguing. That was the word you were looking for a moment ago: intriguing. He wore a simple white shirt and light blue jeans and some tennis shoes, you always found people who dressed up for interviews were suck ups. Major suck ups. Except when Demyx did his interview, but that was an entirely different story.

Staring at the male he fidgeted a bit before you spoke "I'm assuming you are looking for work?" you asked. He snapped to it before nodding

"Yes sir." He spoke his voice was very pleasing to your ears, after some of the basic questions including his name (Saïx) age (22) and some other various things along with a quick math quiz that had something to do with working in a restaurant and checking he had a valid food permit you nodded

"Was there any reason you wanted to work here?" you asked. Most of the time people said that they were just asking around but he nodded

"I hear a lot of good things about your shop. I figured it would be the best place to learn about the art of sweets too." He told you. You blinked slightly before speaking again

"Art of the sweets?" you repeated, he nodded before holding out a small ID card to you. Taking it you nodded "Ah a culinary student." You nodded understanding as you handed it back to him. He nodded

"I've found pastries an interesting thing and I've been studying to become a pastry chef." He explained. You nodded again before telling him you needed time to think it over, once he left Marluxia slipped in

"So?" he asked looking at you. You chewed on the end of your pen for a few minutes before nodding

"Fox or wolf?"

Two days later he was back working, he wore a dark blue French maid outfit with wolf ears and matching tail. He didn't complain (Though you suspected that he made a weird face mentally since his left cheek twitch slightly when you handed it to him) but he was a good worker. He started out just being a cleaning person; sweep and mop the floors, clean the used dishes for the in store serving, cleaning the baking pans along with various utensil or gadgets, cleaning the windows and other things like that. You watched from your office like always. Eventually you decided to give him the baking test

"Cake?" Saïx asked, you nodded

"Yes make a cake and decorate it. Do well and you move to baking and decorating the cakes."

"If I don't do well if you don't mind me asking?" you smirked

"You will remain a worker here but…you have to start filing my paperwork." You told him. He seemed confused so you reached over to the second lowest drawer pulling it open, papers exploded out of it showing a unorganized mess. His eyes widened a bit

"How long do I have?"

"As long as you need."

He spent four days working on the cake, you resisted peeking but apparently it was something with lavender. You thought, you swore at one point you smelt lavender coming from the kitchen. When he finally decided it was good enough you stared at the cake, it was….a very pretty cake. The fondant (an icing-like substance used to decorate or sculpt pastries.) was white with little black delicate swirls that took the appearance of ivy with tiny leaves and flowers leading to black fondant sculpted roses and leaves. You stared at it "Your culinary schooling is showing through here." You told him and he nodded, he offered you a pastry cutter which you took taking a small slice of the cake pulling the cake slice onto a napkin that was sitting in front of you. The inside of the cake was a simple white cake but you could vaguely see small flecks of something purple in it confirming your suspicious about the lavender.

Taking a fork you took off the very tip giving you a very small bite of it, you chewed on it for a bit keeping a straight face while you enjoyed watching Saïx sweat a bit. You swallowed before looking at him…

Three days later he was making the cakes, Marluxia helped with some of it but he was more a server. Though Xemnas knew he was grateful seeing it used to be his job to make all the cakes and with Saïx it gave him more time for whatever he needed to do on the floor or in the front of the store. You sometimes wandered by the kitchen were Saïx was working just to watch him at work. It was relaxing to watch the male decorate the cakes with his hands moving at a constant speed. You noticed you seemed to spend a lot of time watching Saïx work on various tasks, part of you wondered why but you decided it wasn't that important to anyone. You just enjoyed it.

Eventually Saïx began to decorate a few cakes in the store so customers could watch in awe as he did various swirls, leaves, petals, and other little decorations. You let a few people fill out orders for special cakes but only a few at a time seeing Saïx was still in school and you didn't want to tired him out too much. Some of the cakes Marluxia put in the window to lure people in to either try the cakes or just ask how Saïx did it, you stared at him from a distance one day before Marluxia tapped you on the shoulder seeing that he needed you to sign something. As you finished signing the papers Marluxia smirked

"Seems you are rather interested in Saïx." Marluxia snickered, you just rolled your eyes

"Whatever."

"Seriously you keep staring at him from a distance with his lovely dovey look on your face." He snickered watching you glare at him

"What I do in my free time is none of your business."

"I was just making an observation." But even though you acted like you didn't care about it he was right. Part of you had noticed this a long time ago but you hadn't really give much thought about it.

It was a few months later you understood the reason you did, he had been working with a picky client who was grumpy over that Saïx couldn't do the exact swirl he wanted

"It's too big!" the client yelled at him. Saïx had been doing them on parchment paper just as practice but he was getting irritated

"You just said it was too small."

"Don't argue with me! I'm the client." Saïx ground his teeth together really hard as he redid the swirl again. The client growled unpleased with the results, Saïx growled back only louder

"THIS SWIRL IS JUST FINE!" he snapped at him. The client was about to yell something when you stepped in touching Saïx's shoulder

"Sir if you are irritating my cake decorator I will have your order dropped." You warned him. The client glared at you "What is the problem anyways?" the client pointed to the swirls

"He can't make a simple swirl!" looking at them Saïx had copied it perfectly

"It looks fine to me." You told him

"No it's not! The icing first was too thick, and then he made them…"

"It looks fine." You repeated louder giving him a look

"I want to talk to the store manager."

"I am the manager."

"Then I want to talk to the owner."

"I am the owner." The client seemed baffled by this statement before growling a bit at the fact that he had no defense anymore. Eventually the client approved one of the swirls and Saïx was back to making them once the store closed Saïx confronted you

"Xemnas…" he spoke quietly

"If it's about today don't worry too much." Saïx sighed

"Why did you defend me?" you paused in locking the door. Eventually you look at him

"Because you were getting upset and I don't like seeing you upset." You explained. He stared at you for a while before nodding

"I see…"

"Hm…" you didn't say anything for a moment before pecking his cheek and turning to walk down the street. You eventually heard footsteps coming from behind you, turning around you found Saïx looking at you. No words passed between the two of you for a moment before Saïx looked at you before leaning forward to kiss your lips. With a smile on your lips you kissed him back, this was your little piece of heaven.

A few years have passed since then and you are reminded of Saïx's presence next to you again when he moves slightly an arm moving to lay across your stomach. You looked over to him seeing he was still peacefully sleeping a little smile gracing his lips. You smiled at him kissing his cheek very softly as not to wake him. He squirmed again but settled down a happy little noise coming from his lips, placing a bookmarker into the book you had been reading you set the book on the nightstand next to the bed and clicking the light off. Laying down Saïx snuggled up next to you his head laying down on your chest. You smiled a bit kissing his head gently, eyes fluttered opened slightly and he looked to you

"Hm?"

"Sorry…I love you." Saïx smiled

"I love you too Xemnas." He whispered falling back asleep.

All of this was a blessing.


End file.
